


Master Knows Best

by KeyBearer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, KH3 never happened and i don't care what anyone else says, Kairi has a personality, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soriku - Freeform, after dream drop distance to give you a timeline, i guess my mind had other ideas and i hate it, riku is a badass master, sora didnt pass the mark of mastery, sora is going to call riku his master at some point, this was supposed to be smut, though theyre a bit older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBearer/pseuds/KeyBearer
Summary: Riku is a Keyblade Master, but it's not what it's all cracked up to be.Sora failed the Mark of Mastery, and is now stuck on Destiny Islands, trying to adjust being normal again.So what happens when Riku takes Sora under his wing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added the more chapters I go, and I honestly don't know how long this is gonna be. It was an idea I had (probably not the first one to do it) and I'm merely indulging myself. 
> 
> This is also for smut practice :U
> 
> Enjoy???

It’s not a coincidence.

It’s not an accident.

It’s not any kind of excuse; no synonym or similar shape of this….

But it’s not destined either, Riku affirms.

Having Sora’s hips in his grown, callous hands isn’t anything, _but_ right.

They fit perfectly, you know? Like…Riku’s hands were actually crafted and woven out of existence to hold them in place, hold them down, settle and control with Darkness and Light at his command. And he was not going to argue against that fact, especially when Sora _wanted_ him there.

When Sora gripped long, laminated locks, and _tugged_ just like that, making Riku expel a noise unlike any other; battle instincts alerted the danger that he was being attacked, he was going to die in this room by some unknown Heartless he can’t see. But damn, nothing he’s experienced was anything like this. God, _nothing_ compared to being enslaved to this awakened onslaught of stimulated curiosity and _want_.

Riku _wanted_ Sora.  

 

To think, they were just best friends meeting up earlier in the day, going to watch a movie with Kairi. The three of them, as usual with Kairi ordering them a large bowl of popcorn doused with butter of her choosing, Riku with his root beer soda that he never outgrew of, and Sora with every kind of sweets that were on the counter- god he got all of them too, he was such a kid.

He never changed.

“Would you guys like anything else?” Kairi asked, the best at remaining on task so no one got sidetracked.

“Let’s go get the best seats!” Sora suggested instead, and Riku observed how they walked ahead, stopped for a moment, then beckoned him with a head nod and a wave of an arm to follow. That made him smile gently.

And then they sat, Sora in the middle and Riku routinely sat on either side that was free to him (it was so natural to).

Sora and Kairi chatted through the previews (something having to do with her new cat constantly dragging itself down her shower curtains while Sora giggled of the imagery); the silver-haired teen sipped on his soda while absentmindedly chewing on the straw to occupy himself. He looked through the contents of his gummi-phone, almost robotically liking all the pictures that were in range of his swiping thumb. He didn’t bother reading the comments, more-so interested in having a tiny glimpse of what everyone was up to for a small distraction. It was a weird thing, this gummi-phone, having broadened the possibilities of connecting so many people across the worlds because the _No meddling in other worlds_ was apparently never spoken of again despite how much Donald lectured everyone about it.

Having said that, Riku’s focus couldn’t be bothered with it or respect the advancement of technology to its full potential. His mind was more goal-oriented, heavier and matured than he would like to admit with things bigger than selfies, quotes or pet pictures. The digits of his right hand flinched and curled here and there, reminding him constantly of the demanding ordeal ahead of him. Like his keyblade was ready to manifest without a warning in his grip.

Becoming a Master, that was a big thing, right?

 

And, all of a sudden, he wasn’t in the movie theater anymore but facing the window of Yen Sid’s Tower. The way the galaxies kindled with smears of purple, pinks and azures in this vast cauldron. His devoted mind was waaaay beyond that, unwillingly grappled to extend past the planes of the present to think of what he was obligated to accomplish in the future. Not tomorrow, nor next week. Years. _Decades_.  

“You have a responsibility to the worlds, Riku-“ _the worlds own you now_ “and it’s best we make use of this time we have to make sure you master your craft.”

All the _time_ he wouldn’t have left.

The time to get a proper education, to see his mom despite how much she protested against this proclaimed destiny others had for him; he already had a rough time keeping a job like any ordinary young man his age. It was almost a crime for him to try to act like a normal human being because something _always_ came up. He was either whisked away involuntarily by a gust of blinding Aero, which landed him tumbling in the grand room of the Master keyblade wielder (and left the coffee shop he was working in disarray of all the paper contents and snacks flying. Needless to say he got a phone call the next day explaining he was getting fired for throwing a fresh brew of coffee on his assistant manager, unless he had a very good explanation. I mean, he did, but the trouble of explaining it was not worth the pay he was getting anyways), or an iconic pair of round ears perched over whatever object was beside Riku to fetch him like a lost boy.

He wouldn’t say it was irritating, but it left an impression on everyone about Riku: he was never available to do anything he wanted, so why bother asking him?

It went from having a good amount of texts to not having _any_ most days. He wasn’t upset or melancholy of the change; he was a lone wolf that adjusted, and he did just that because it was better than feeling disappointed.

Did he have regrets becoming a Master?

No.

 _But what if he had failed it?_ was always a question he occasionally asked himself.

 

“We’re going to watch a movie today,” Kairi was dedicated as always, stomped a foot on the ground to proclaim their goal and proudly fastened her fists on her hips. Sora-esque.

“Yeah, c’mon Riku!” Sora encouraged, and smashed his face against the screen door of Riku’s house. Riku sighed, but he couldn’t help but scoff at the sight of Sora’s cheek being printed with the dust when he backed up to look at him properly.

“I don’t know…” it was always his answer when he hesitated.

“No buts! It’s been forever since we’ve hung out,” Kairi latched her hands together, and both her and Sora leaned, respectfully letting Riku keep the door closed because they were aware that it would be _his_ decision in the end. “If Yen Sid or Mickey arrive-“

“Oh yeah, we have it all figured out,” Sora nodded eagerly, “We’re going to hide you.”

Riku stared at them. Incredulous.

“We mapped out the entire area, picked out all the hiding spots-“

“We can pull out the map if you want-“

They put all this effort just to invite him to a movie.

 

So here he was, not even realizing the movie had started five minutes ago-

 

“Rikuuuu….”

He blinked rapidly from the whisper in his ear, looking over to see Sora had leaned, cupping his mouth that clearly smelled of sugared gummies, “The movie is starting, don’t you want to put your phone away?”

Riku pressed his lips and nodded, “Thanks, Sora.” He silenced it, and tucked it away in his jacket.

“You seem distracted.” The way Sora tilted his head a slight tad put puppies to shame; where his elongated bangs briefly slid across his forehead, and his sky eyes reflected iridescent lakes. Brighter than any Light magic Riku ever conjured. A shine not even the grandest of Grand Masters could replicate.

“Um….a bit,” he confessed with an adjustment of his limb on the chair’s arm. He didn’t realize only one was set between them, but Sora didn’t mind they had their arms right against one another.

Sora didn’t mind a lot of things.

“Wanna talk about it?” He was really close, Riku able to feel his breathe tickle the strands around his ear.

“Maybe later…” he cleared his throat, able to feel the glaring eyes of the couple behind them, knowing they were interrupting their movie experience.

Sora really didn’t give a shit.

“Just know I’m here for you, okay?” Sora gave a reassuring smile, and Riku looked over to finally bask in the view of this orange hue glowing on the left side of the brunette’s face. It left a coruscating glow, thinning and swimming into the strands of his soft tresses.

“Okay,” Riku nodded, and pushed his eyes to stare ahead instead. From the corner of his eye he could see Sora made himself comfortable on his side of the chair, resting his chin in prompted hand, and the brown locks grazing along Riku’s shoulder carelessly.

He swallowed the rest of his root beer.

 

They were leaving through the back exit, Sora leading the trio with arms stretching up, and expelling out a sore grunt.

“That was a pretty great story, doncha think??”

“I didn’t think it was a musical,” Kairi rubbed the side of her head, sweatdropping as she looked to Riku. “Sorry about that.”

“Heh, it’s okay,” he shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, shielding the light tremor. “I thought it was interesting. Didn’t see that twist with the villain.”

“It’s always the nice ones, you gotta watch out for those,” Sora was walking backwards, facing them. The clap of his sandals popped with each step, his wagging finger the only thing visible in his oversized sweater. His crown necklace swung to and fro of his energetic sway, a glimmer Riku couldn’t keep his eyes away from the further they walked.

“So do we watch out for you?” Kairi chuckled, tucking her hoodie over her head to keep the slight breeze of the late afternoon out.

“Yeah but-what-wait _no_ ,” Sora stumbled after going through some conscious hoops, “I would never! I would never let anything happen to my friends! What kind of best friend would I be if I did?”

“Heh, you’re right, I was only teasing,” she waved a hand in his direction, settling his scrunched expression. “Is there anything else you would like to do, Riku?”

This made him stop in his tracks, and reprogram his thinking; self-conscious of his sudden silence. For sure, he thought the movie would’ve been interrupted with a gale of light wind, hence his tense posture of sitting straight. His lower back felt slightly sore of the ordeal, and the thought of sleeping early today was inviting to say the least. When _was_ the last time Riku actually slept? Like, properly?

But then he looked at his friends’ faces-

“I’m not…entirely sure. I think it’s best to call it a night, in case, you know,” he tried to shrug it off, but it spoke much more when he couldn’t look at their faces directly.

“That’s understandable. Even if it was for a movie we liked hanging out, like the old days,” Kairi smiled at this, but something hidden was in it, the way she shrugged a shoulder up, and quirked her lips. Was it sadness?

“Uh…yeah.” _I’m lame_.

“Don’t feel bad, we’ll hang out again some other day,” Sora beamed, like he always did, and patted Riku on his shoulder. “You can’t dodge us forever.”

At that, Riku chuckled, and eyed the hero, “I don’t think I could, even if I tried.”

“I _should_ head out,” Kairi replied after a moment, having pulled out her own, ringing gummi-phone, “Selphie is calling, I gotta take this.”

“Yeah, no worries!” Sora replied, and both he and Riku waved her off as she sidestepped with a skip, “See you later!”

“Bye, guys!” she called out last, and Riku heard her giggling on the line with Selphie, followed with, “I bet he did!”

Now it was the two of them.

“So.” Sora tucked his hands into the front pouch of his sweater, and rocked on his heel. He did a gentle turn on it, and eyed up to Riku with a popsicle stick in his mouth. “What’s up?”

“Hmm?” Riku played dumb, instead a little focused on the sunset’s pinkish radiance coating Sora’s white sweater.

“In the theater, when you said something was on your mind-“ _Oh, he didn’t forget_ , “-you said you wanted to talk about it.”

“Oh, right…..erm,” Riku found himself awkwardly adjusting the zipper of his jacket, making sure it was at the very bottom of its metal track. “It’s nothing important really.”

“Don’t lie to me, Riku,” it was funny seeing Sora almost try to lecture him, giving a small pout like he used to. “We’re going the same way home anyways, so you might as well tell me. Or I’m going to keep asking you over and over again.”

Why was he like this?

They started down the trail, Riku’s eyes following the phonelines above them briefly before settling on the gravel at their feet. There were a few stranglers outside, mostly parents who were coming home late from work, and Riku and Sora having to move a bit to the side to let them walk past. They both brushed arms together, but again, Sora didn’t mind.

Sora didn’t mind at all.

“C’mon, do I have to pry it out of you?” the wielder gripped the leather sleeve of his jacket, and tugged once.

“….It’s a lot of things,” Riku replied, messily moving his grown bangs to the side. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“Well, how is it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Being a Master, of course,” Sora beamed at this, though it faltered when he saw Riku didn’t smile the same way. Unsure, an emotion that malfunctioned Sora’s train of thought.

“It’s fine. Busy.” Too quick of a response.

Sora caught it, “Is it a lot of hard work?”

Now we were getting somewhere. “Sometimes.”

“What’s hard about it?” Sora, never one to leave any stone unturned.

“It has its tendencies of…being overbearing.” _I’m being babysat_.

“Ooh….so I guess it’s no fun, huh? That’s a bummer,” he pouted at this, fiddling with the rim of his sleeves. “Is there anything you like about it?”

“….Yes, occasionally. I get to learn new magic, new techniques and skills,” Riku replied, unsure of whether he was sounding like a jock of some sorts. A wizard jock. Did those even exist? He shifted the conversation, “I explore new worlds, and meet new people.”

“That sounds swell! I’m kinda jealous,” Sora chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head with a lazy palm. “Sucks how I didn’t pass, but I’m super glad you did.”

“Do you….think you deserved to pass?” Riku asked, all of a sudden. Cause even the question halted Sora, and now they were standing in front of Sora’s house, the trail leading to his doorway barren, but lit with floor lanterns.

Sora’s sandal kicked at the ground, then rolled a rock mindlessly at the sole of it; his blue eyes searched the ground for the answer. He was thinking too much on it now.

“I think so….but I know I wasn’t ready.”

Riku should’ve realized that Sora had his own right to feel what he did about the exam. Not that Riku ever wanted to exclude or overlook those emotions, but it was sort of….got lost in thought when he was too focused on what he had to do for Yen Sid and Mickey most days. He had always wondered what Sora was up to whenever he was stuck doing something mundane (like making contracts with the towns of the worlds, or repair communications in Hollow Bastion and the super duper large yet dumb computer that could never keep a signal for long), but he never pondered on how Sora felt, being stuck in Destiny Islands.

The dream to visit worlds, to explore the unknown, it was all halted for one test. A test Sora could have passed with flying colors because, lets face it, Sora deserved good things in life. He was that kind of guy. Not Riku, not someone like Riku. Moody, serious, and uncaring of advancing technology.

Sora would be up for it, all of it. Everything Riku was doing. Everything Riku was getting tired and sick of.

“I think you were,” the young man found himself blurting out. Sora’s face raised, a shimmer of pink along his soft cheeks. Riku stared, for faaaar too long I might add, but he didn’t notice until Sora cleared his throat, and slapped a nonchalant hand on his strapping arm.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are,” Sora giggled this time, and such a sound lifted Riku and shot him into orbit. But, then his smile always grounded him into reality. Like right now. “We both know you deserved it more.”

“It wasn’t a competition,” Riku cemented, and that made Sora look at him. _Really_ look at him. “I wasn’t competing against you.”

“That’s funny.”

“What is?” He was getting confused.

“Says the one who always wanted to compete. You practically shoved that in my face. _Every. Day_.”

“I did not, Sora.”

“Ohhh, yes you did. I told you not to lie to me,” he pointed at his face this time, making Riku stare at the digit judgingly.

“Okay, well, this time was different. You should’ve passed, Sora.”

“Maybe, but I didn’t. So, there’s _that_.” An edge rung at the end of that sentence, no matter how playfully Sora wanted it to be. Riku was quicker to decipher his mood, and this time he grabbed his arm, and tugged him to his chest on impulse. Right at his chest, look at down at him properly. Straight down, where Sora reacted, and lifted his gaze where the silver strands of his front hair grazed along his skin, and ran down his own hunched shoulders.

Sora minded this time. Full focus on Riku’s swirling gems for eyes. _Hesitant_.  

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t want you to.” It wasn’t meant to be a whisper, but it came out just like that, and his cool breath ran along Sora’s face.

“Erm, uh…” Language was lost to the islander, yet he didn’t look away. He let that pink flourish on his cheeks, eyes blink rapidly to regain his attention. “That’s…hard to believe.”

“Even from a Master?”

The question hit Sora _hard_ , “R-Riku-“

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Sora.” He had him, and by the gods of Olympus he wasn’t going to let him go. “I would _never_ lie to you.”

“Yes you did!” Sora’s hushed out. His face was entirely beet red.

“When?”

“About Santa!” Fucking SORA.

“Are you _ever_ going to let that go???”

“Never, not in a million years! No matter how many Master titles you get!”

He couldn’t hide his fucking grin, “God damn it, Sora.”

“You could be saving hundreds of worlds, could be the next Yen Sid with a really pointy hat and a long beard and glasses!”

“Why glasses?” Riku interjected in the fuss, standing his ground against Sora’s flailing, pointing and lecturing finger.

“So even you can see your bullshit at your old age!” Sora pointed defiantly.  

“You’re just like Donald,” Riku scoffed, and gripped his wrist midair, second-nature in his training practices. Instigated to react to Sora’s complaints.

“Don’t compare me-” Sora gritted his teeth, debating whether to let the insult go, “-to that _duck_!”

 “You don’t know when to stop _talking_.” So Riku picked for him.

And Sora’s mouth was very hot. _Hot_. And sweet, with the candies he ate earlier. Even without the candies. It was sweetly hot. Is this how-

Fucking Master training did not give him experience for this.

“R-Riku,” Sora gasped out, and mid-way of it, Riku cradled his neck in his committed hand, and pressed his lips again, shutting his eyes.

Good news: Riku was a faster learner.

Sora’s hands stuttered, didn’t know where to go but grip his black jacket from the front. He tugged, hesitantly, but he did, fearing he would fall, or loose his balance. He depended on Riku for strength, and the silver-haired male delivered, easing his lean waist in his free arm. Sinking his hand into the fold of his sweater. Sora’s sandals tiptoed him as best as they could.

“Riku-“ Sora failed to protest, and instead pleaded.

He slowly parted from the kiss, questioning whether he misinterpreted the message, and looked down to see the brunette’s eyes were flickering madly, the edges watered “….Sora. Sora, I’m….” he shut his eyes. Oh, _fuck. FUCK_.

“In….”

Riku paused, blinked twice before scrunching his brows to question, “…Are you….okay?”

“Insi-inside!” Sora yearned, unable to open his eyes, or ration out a comprehensive sentence to integrate properly into society again. Riku did that. _God_.

Without question, he gripped Sora’s hand, and delivered his best friend’s demand, and went inside the barren house. Sora nearly tripped from the strangler piece of the doorframe near the floor, but he caught himself and kicked off his shoes properly. Riku took a swift look around the small living room, lit with one lamp and a bundle of blankets on a chair, where Sora’s mother usually sat. Was she working out late today-

“Riku.” He darted his head about, and Sora was nearly flying up the staircase. When he reached the top did he finally stop to look down. Riku paced his feet at the last step, and incrementally glided his gaze up Sora’s slender legs, past his waist and finally to the roused, crystal orbs that were nearing slumber.

And how they fetched Riku.

“Are you…coming?” Sora urged softly, and the small shift in his leg left Riku tempted. He was inviting him upstairs to his room.

“Is that what you want?” he asked a moment later.

Sora eyed him, and opened his mouth.

A small breeze kissed Riku’s cheeks, and suddenly his eyes shot wide open-

 

FUCK

 

 _THUD_.

The gale swiped underneath his heel, and Riku was caught off-guard for once from the past couple of months of this happening, and ate the floor with his back.

His shut eyes shot open, and stared at the wooden, brightened ceiling, and shot a stare at the large desk of antique design. He sat up in haste, wincing at the thump on his hip.

“That was quite a fall.” Riku casted his eyes to the ancient wizard, a clammy hand stroking his beard and beady eyes glued to the novel in front of him. “How was your evening?”

Riku straightened his back, trying to remove Sora’s widened eyes from memory, and the way he clutched his crown necklace in hand because he knew what was coming before Riku even acknowledged the Call. Out of all the damn times…

“Fine,” he made himself say because everything else in his mind was nothing but a cussing word, riddled with agitation.

“Then let us begin the lesson.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Riku….” he sighed, and slumped an arm down at his side, staring at the empty spot at the end of the staircase. “….See ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMUPDATE??

Sora liked saying Riku’s name.

The way he spewed it with hungry force and lulled his eyes closed at the sensations that overpowered his logic. The restless creaking of the bed fueled his lungs to go louder, and the stone grip that held him down unforgivably rocked him to an endless bliss he never wanted to wake up from.

He liked _this_ , everything about this that he almost dropped the way he _dropped_ during his exam.

Vulnerable, lost and consumed. Shrouded in the obscurity of his eyelids just so he could feel everything happening to him.

Defenseless against the silver haired prodigy blessing his dreams.

 

In reality, it was a different story.

 

Saying Riku’s name in real life….was different.

A _sad_ different.

It was confirmation that Riku existed.

That’s how unavailable he had gotten for the past eight months: saying his name confirmed his attendance to whatever Sora was doing. And it was a sudden change Sora hadn’t considered would actually change his mood, and his life.

 

It was no question that Sora and Riku were going to be best friends for a long time.

Like….reaaaaaally loooooong.

He had it all planned out since he was three (and he could’ve sworn he had written out a plan to make that achievable). The minute he helped Sora up from falling face-first on the swing was the moment Sora bound them together, even if Riku was confused about seeing this tiny, lanky brown-haired kid constantly and repeatedly after his heroic act. It took him maybe a week to accept Sora’s prying behavior, and then the two were inseparable. Going to the same elementary school, then junior high, adventuring to the square to the candy and toy stores, then rowing to the islands whether they shared it or raced in each of their own boats. It was all according to plan.

 

Then, it _wasn’t_.

Everything changed. Everything Sora didn’t want happening…. _happened_.

It was foolish to think that once Riku was back, when they shot down onto the islands from the very skies; when they overcame their nightmares, everything would go back to normal. Truthfully, Sora didn’t expect it to, but at least _some_ form of what remained in their childhood would stay the same.

 

Riku had responsibilities, massive amounts of them; it was a luxury to see him when he ever did. Trips to his house diminished, instead resorted to texts (because video calls would be interrupted so that was out of the question). _Riku is busy,_ he thought, _I wouldn’t want to bug him._

So Sora needed distractions.

He went back to school, picked up hobbies that ranged from reading, to playing a sport, drawing, and now currently in the process of playing the ukulele. He got his degree, nothing special but his GED, thought about pursuing a higher education but had second thoughts. Volunteered at the ocean reserve near the pier of the island’s coast, and was now in search of (with _minimal_ effort) to find a part-time job with no luck.

He didn’t hate his current circumstances; he only wanted for them to be…different. No, the same like before.

But nothing can be the same anymore.

Not after his failure, which resulted not only in losing his privileges to exploring the worlds, but it wavered his connection to his keyblade. Everyone noticed. _Everyone_.

“It’s going to be okay, Sora,” Goofy reassured him, having packed the last shipment for their trip back to their castle. It was awkward, not being part of the voyage, not being the one to load up the gear and check the engine of the gummi ship like Donald was.

“Yeah, of course,” Sora smiled sadly. “I know you guys will be busy, and you have a lot to take care of with King Mickey.”

“No matter what happens, we’ll always be friends,” Donald chipped in, giving out his hand facing down. Just like the first time they met. “All for one?”

“One for all!” Goofy cheered, and placed his gloved hand above it.

“Heh…right,” Sora beamed, and finished the gesture with his own palm.

He didn’t see them much after that.

 

 

 

 

 

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

Ugh.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

“Stoooooooop...”

He ran a limp hand down his groggy face, grumbling at the collected sand at the inner crevices of his shut eyes. He felt the rising shine of the morning; glad his room still faced the sunset horizon. Sora reached underneath his pillow for his vibrating brick, and sat up slumped. With one eye cracked one, he brushed his bang away to turn off the alarm-

He kissed Riku.

_Oh._

 

His entire body frosted, aside from the boiling cauldron in his chest. Where moths and gales charged against the ribbed vaulting of his core. A flaming streak coiled its way up his neck, and literally melted every rational thought into this chaotic slime of pink. His cheeks were on fire, white hot slabs of muscle threatening to tear in his very flesh.

No.

Riku kissed _him_.

 

_OHHH._

 

Digits pressed against his parted mouth, and the memory flickered in his dazed eyes. Was that, it was real wasn’t it. Right?!

He fumbled along the top of his dresser, kick knacks and pens sliding on his slopping hold. _Oh, there_! He picked up the ticket stub, and read the printed date. It was yesterday.

Like a skilled detective at work, he opened up the app in haste, swiping erratically through the feed to find Kairi’s timeline. When he reached the latest submission from her, it was a picture Sora remembered taking; Kairi and Sora making a goofy face, directing it to Riku who was none the wiser. Riku’s attention was glued to his phone that made his sapphire eyes glimmer from the reflection, the same way they looked when Riku tugged him, and towered over-

Sora didn’t dream it.

It happened.

“Oh, ffffffffu-“

“Sora, come on down!” his mom’s announcement jolted him in place.

“Duh-uh, c-coming!” He slapped a hand to his flaming mouth, eyes searching the air mindlessly in front of him. And, Sora had invited him upstairs, before- “…. _Shit_.”

The cool breeze of the kitchen didn’t do much to calm his thoughts, nor the light clothing on his back. He adjusted his knee-shorts once he reached the dinner table, and moved his bangs onto his eyes when his mother’s threatened to expose every secret out of him.

“Good morning,” she smiled fondly, and leaned to kiss the top of his inclined head. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“Mmmyea….”

“Sit, eat some breakfast.” Cooked eggs, pancakes, and a small sandwich dressed with light dressing and herbs. He caved and served himself, his mom so kind as to pour a cup of juice for him. She then seated herself beside him, munching on a single slice of buttered toast. Her russet eyes smiled when Sora caught them, brunette locks of splendid shine framing her face. The rest of it was tied up in a messy ponytail, making the single strands illuminate from the sun’s morning glimpse.

“How was the movie last night?” she inquired, curious.

“Unexpected.”

“How so?”

“Uh…it was a musical,” he saved.

“Oh, that must have been interesting,” she took another bite of her bread while casting her eyes along the newspaper laid below her arm. She swiped the crumbs with a quick wave, this time catching Sora’s gaze, “How are Kairi and Riku?”

“They’re fine,” he added briskly.

She arched a brow, “Something on your mind?”

“No, of course not.”

He paused on his next bite, and stared wide-eyed at her leaning face, her eyes squinted to interrogate his lie, “Wanna try that again? To your mother?”

“U-Uh….” He nearly dropped his fork, caught it properly in his palm but lost the piece of scrambled, golden egg he stabbed a few seconds ago, “It was…..strange.”

“What was?” A wave of motherly instincts propelled her to sit back down, and rest her chin on her prompted hand. There was no escaping that look, and Sora owed her an explanation. _It’s better than disappearing off the face of the planet._ Son of the year, this kid.

“I guess….seeing Riku, in such a long time,” he averted his confession, twirling his fork in his grip so that the leftover egg slid against the plate. “He looks different.”

“He is a bit busier, isn’t he?” she tried.

Sora didn’t fault her for not knowing how to address the issue; the entire keyblade wielder concept was there, but it didn’t get much further than that. Sora was certain she was biased, and he couldn’t blame her, not when she had that look on her face and tears glazing her cheeks when she engulfed him in her arms those years ago.

She was hesitant on letting him go anywhere outside that was more than a mile away because some part of his disappearance played in her security. She used to be so carefree, and laugh a lot and crack the silliest jokes on the top of her head. She still did, but something else changed in her look, in the way she watched him come into the house every time he stepped out. Maybe a reassurance for herself that she didn’t lose him again, that he was home and wasn’t going to leave.

Sora did that to her; he was almost positive something like that could never be fixed.

“Yeah, he is. I hardly see him anymore. Not that that’s….really changed,” he admitted, and this time pushed his plate away. The nail of his index finger ran along the top hill of his thumb, where he burrowed his hesitation away. “I wish he could hang out with us again, is all.”

“His mom feels the same way,” she suddenly opened up, gaining Sora’s gaze. She tucked a long bang behind her ear, “She’s worried he’s going to be leaving home any day now.”

“She said that?” His mother nodded. “I can see why.”

“Not that I-Sora, look,” she straightened up in her chair, alerting Sora to pay close attention, “I’ve come to the conclusion that saving the worlds is a big issue, and it’s someone’s job to fulfill that. Never in my life did I ever think that other worlds existed, and truthfully its still something I can’t wrap my head around fully.”

Sora nodded, “I get it.”

“But it’s not a job for everyone. It’s not a job that a young man should be doing. Riku shouldn’t be doing it, and neither should have you.”

Sora’s eyes narrowed by a fraction, “There was no other choice at the time.” A familiar argument.

“Yes there was, you could’ve come home.” The air thickened with a heated fog, and it was a sensation Sora recognized.

“A lot of people’s lives were at stake, mom.”

“A fifteen-year-old should’ve be worried about meeting friends, or doing homework, Sora. None of that keyblade nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense. You just don’t get it.” He didn’t realize he was standing up, combatting chocolate eyes with his sky ones, “If we hadn’t saved the worlds, then we wouldn’t be here. Everything would’ve been swallowed by Darkness!”

“I had no idea where you were, Sora-“ she gripped the edge of the table at this, standing the same height as him, “I didn’t know where you were! If you were even alive….” She inhaled sharply, and their friendly, bantering atmosphere had evaporated. She pried her eyes away, and the silence that consumed between them was raw. Disturbed. “…I already lost your father. I couldn’t lose you too.”

“…Mom…” he clutched the head of the chair, “I’m…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Can you please…go do some shopping for me today?” she shifted the conversation, and pulled off the written note from the fridge. She held it up to him, but didn’t meet his eyes, “And some spices. I forgot to write those in. The usual.” Then she grew silent, and picked up the plates.

Sora’s frown grappled his features, and he slumped his shoulders, facing her back as she started to wash the dishes.

“Munny is on the counter.”

“…Okay.” He collected the bag, crushed the list in his grip, and was out the door.

 

The shopping was done in fifteen minutes, but Sora didn’t go back home.

Not yet.

Instead he sat on a naked bench at the pier, the bag at his left and his eyes trying not to glare at the vast horizon of the sea. He focused his frustration on squeezing his ankle, his leg tucked underneath him while the free one swung gently to and fro. He pushed his bangs back again, and exhaled at how annoyingly long it was getting.

He rummaged through the shopping bag, nearly ripped a rubberband off a clear bag of vegetables and yanked his hair back on his head. He grumbled with the makeshift hair-tie in his mouth, and once he collected his locks he tied it securely with a grumble. A few of his bangs hung around his temples, with one spike of it sticking out in front.

“Hehe, nice hairstyle.” He averted his stare to the right, seeing Kairi. She was wearing a fairly nice sundress this morning, a flower clip tucked above her ear. She had her gummiphone in one hand, the other holding the strap of her honest-blue bag. She tilted her head a bit, beaming at him until she noticed his lacking one.

“Why are you alone out here? Did you go to the grocery store?”

“I had an argument with my mom, is all.” The honesty was genuinely received, and Kairi seated herself beside him, settling her bag in between them. She rested her hands on her bare knees, and nodded for Sora to continue. He slumped his back against the wooden bench, giving a small pout, “About the whole keyblade thing again.”

“Oh…that’s awful. I’m sorry, Sora.”

“It’s not your fault….it’s frustrating she doesn’t get it, you know?”

“I know,” she nodded gently again, sighing. “It may not seem like much, but know that you’re not alone feeling like this. It’s a big shift, trying to act like nothing happened after what we have seen. What we’ve experienced.”

“It’s dumb,” Sora grumbled.

“It’s complicated,” Kairi corrected, sitting back with him. The two faced forward, Kairi’s sandled feet hovering just above the ground, skidding the sole of her shoe just barely on the surface of the pavement. “Your mom will understand, maybe one day.”

“Why does that ‘one day’ take forever to come?” he sighed, trying to ignore the strict muscles in his shoulders. He was getting anxious.

“You miss being out there….huh?” her soft tone brought his eyes to her, and he gave up trying to remain expressionless.

His frown blossomed, “Is it selfish to say that I do?”

“No. It’s not selfish,” she replied. She lent out her hand, cupping it around his wrist where she stroked it with her thumb, “You are the one who wanted to travel worlds in the first place.”

“I thought that was Riku.”

“I think he overtook the idea once you mentioned it,” she smiled. “You know him: once he has his mind set on something, there’s no use trying to convince him. Kinda like you.” Sora’s cheeks pinked at this, and he scratched his cheek with his free hand, the other still in her hold.

“I guess.”

“Did you two end up hanging out when I left?”

This rattled his composure, and he coughed to try to level it again, “For a bit when we walked home.” _Then when we made out_ -

“That’s good. It’s been a long while since we’ve seen him. It’s always a game to know when we’ll be able to spend time with him.” She let go of his wrist, and tucked her hands in-between her thighs, “He looked so tired yesterday. I hope he’s doing okay.”

“He seems stressed about the whole thing,” he earned Kairi’s confused expression at this, lightly pressuring him on, “He says it’s a lot of work.”

“I think the duties of a Master are going to be like that. Lea mentioned it to me, when we were talking one time,” she held her chin at this, giving a small hum. “He said he talked to Yen Sid while you and Riku were taking your test. He moved to Radiant Garden, from the last time we texted.”

“It’s funny.”

“What is?”

“Heh…that you and Axel- I mean, Lea, are friends.”

“We’re getting there, friends I mean,” she replied. “What happened between us affected me, but it also meant a lot to me when he apologized for everything he did. A work in progress, you could say.”

“I’m glad he did,” Sora sighed. Just when he was about to point out that he found it odd why Lea hadn’t messaged him since-

“You should talk to Riku, Sora.” He blinked, perplexed of her sudden request. “And see if he can do something for you.”

“Do something for me?”

“Yeah. Like, to help you get back out there.”

This made him shift in his seat, “Um…I don’t think there’s anything he could do.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask,” she insisted, nudging him with her elbow. “You miss exploring worlds, don’t be ashamed to admit it.”

“It’s not that I’m ashamed.”

“Okay, then what is it?”

“…..Forget it.” His mood shifted, and Kairi watched Sora look away from her, instead fix his stare to the side and away from the beautiful view of the ocean, “I should be getting back home….”

She knew when it was time to let things go.

“Think about it, at least,” she stood up, fixing her dress down and hooking her bag over her shoulder. “And….promise me one thing?” He said nothing, but waited. “No matter what you choose, I’m always going to support you.”

Sora smiled sadly at this, but he nodded with a small tug of his bang, “The same for you, Kairi.”

She hummed thoughtfully, and flicked his perked ponytail with a gentle swipe, “Text you later, ‘kay?” And she waved off with a small giggle.

 

But she wasn’t about to give up, phone ready in hand.

 

_Riku?_

Her cat managed to rip underneath the lining of her mattress, and she stared at the ceiling flatly while Pearl scratched at the bedding mercilessly, and spaz in her movements.

“You’re the real nightmare, you know that?” Kairi huffed, but all was forgiven when Pearl mashed her head against Kairi’s chest, and curled there. This cat knew she was really in charge.

Riku finally answered an hour later.

**_What happened, Kairi?_ **

_Got a minute?_

**_Soon, training. In nother 30 mins._ **

_Okay, I understand._

 

He video called, convenient as he cleaned off his forehead, having tucked a new shirt on. He was in the room at the Mysterious Tower, with some belongings he had taken from home she recognized the times she and Sora have been over; he had one of her made charms hanging on the bedpost.

It looked like he was ready to go to bed (despite it being five in the afternoon), considering the dark circles caressing his eyes.

“Hello, Riku,” she waved with her fork, munching on some dinner she had prepped earlier.

“That looks good,” he commented, eying her meal. “Mind sending some over?”

“Let me know when technology has reached that level,” she joked. “How was training today?”

“Manageable, pulled a muscle but got it Cured.”

“Ouch.”

“Not as bad as you think.”

“You’re the kind of person that would have a broken arm and then say it’s no big deal.”

He shrugged at this. He didn’t deny it. “How’s Pearl? I see her staring from the counter.”

“She shredded my bed.”

“As a thank you for rescuing her," he grinned.

“There are better ways to show appreciation that don’t involve destruction of property.”

“She has a different way of showing it,” he chuckled at this. She tried her best to not roll her eyes.

She straightened up, and set her silverware aside.

Time to get down the business.

“I would like to talk to you about something.”

He sensed the seriousness in her tone, and tugged down the towel from around his neck, “Is something wrong?”

She started, curling her toes in her sandals. “It’s about Sora. Mind listening?"

"......I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was longer than it needed to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Fuk.

Kairi knew more than she led on, Riku had noted.

She was the spectator of this grand show that manifested this cruel logline of Riku and Sora’s life while at the same time, juggled the changes in her own. Kairi was capable of facing problems that Riku and Sora were unaware of; they were not always with her.

In reality, things were unfair for her, and not many liked to bring it up (he also noted). Imagine, _imagine_ , being a young girl, and you wind up in this place where you knew no one. You lost family and friends, had to leave everything you knew and everything that you owned, and then these two, deranged and awfully loud boys picked you up from the shore and they both wanted to dictate what to do every day for the rest of your life.

Because that’s what ended up happening to Kairi.

Who lost her heart, who was left behind, who was somehow always expected to have a smile on her face despite this proclaimed future some damned universe made up for her?

Despite all that, despite all the misfortunes that followed Kairi, she still remained loyal, and strong to her friends, and even showed empathy to those who didn’t deserve her kindness. She still remained with the same two boys who tried too many times to keep her safe without so much as asking: _What do you want, Kairi_?

The logical person in all of this madness of hearts and keyblades and kingdoms. A Princess of Light that had seen so much, yet was well-aware of her place in the worlds. A wielder who gave up her keyblade not for the sake of being some sort of useless sacrifice in a battle she was not ready for, but because she trusted Riku to do what he needed to do and knew he could do it. Patient, and in waiting; Kairi knew what she was doing, but also knew what she _wanted_.

She wanted to be home.

 

If only a Riku was as confident as she was.

 

Riku acknowledged that many fucked up, unfortunate circumstances drove all three of them apart countless times, and that didn’t seem to be changing anytime soon. He felt strongly that no matter how long he lived, there was no way he could make up for all the shit he did just because he profoundly believed _he_ knew what was best for everyone.

This was all _his_ fault.

Then he made it _worse_.

He multiplied the problem to unreasonable proportions, and he committed to it without fault when he should’ve doubted. It was too late to rewind and prevent his choices. Fate would be so wicked to play it all over again the exact same way to show he had no power in this fixed battle.

 

The guilt outweighed all other feelings.

It outweighed and dictated a lot of things in his life, in his decisions and thoughts.

 

He only knew how to fix problems, not start happy beginnings. He was the definition, the prime example of how one person inevitably fucks up. Where all the past mistakes were stacked into one, beautifully disastrous package. Everyone watched him. Everyone was aware of him. That show always on 24/7 and it would never end. And he understood it and kept it close.

He attentively listened, absorbed critiques of his mistakes and from there channeled solutions at an exceptional rate. He quickly improved on the field and on his mannerisms; Yen Sid and Mickey couldn’t be more pleased and impressed of his growth.

But the mistakes were still there.

They still lingered in thought.

He felt them blistering in his skin; no amount of layers kept the ice away from his bones. The way the obscure claws hooked onto his flesh and dragged down his skin; the created gaps throbbed at their swollen edges and the crevices welcomed the endless, ambushing bounds of bestial, dark slime. He felt it inside his body, nauseated of its slithering and wriggling. _Alive_.

This morning was different, however.

 

 

Another dream about _him_.

About Sora.

 

 

Tanned fingers stroking through white, straight foliage. It was getting long, but Riku wasn’t planning on cutting it. It felt nice, Sora brushing it; his fingertips scrunching lightly as if it was cotton candy. The way he buried his face into it and inhaled softly like the seconds before a peaceful slumber.

A low hum groaned in Riku’s thick neck, Sora polishing it with kisses as he slid his lips to his sculpted shoulders. He was so tender, and Riku let him do what he wanted….

 

And he wasn’t sure why.

 

Any concept of romance flew over Riku’s head, and when he tried to grasp it, it slid rapidly between his fingers like grains of milky sand. He was aware of what it meant to be in love, but he wasn’t sure if what he felt for Sora was _that_.

He was absolutely sure it wasn’t all of a sudden that he started to develop these feelings for Sora, perhaps gradually. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn’t pinpoint when it _did_ happen that bothered him. One day he was simply eating some snacks with Sora on his couch, catching up on all the cartoons they had missed since they had been gone to take the Mark of Mastery, then the next, Sora was not as present as he used to be, and that…. _bothered_ Riku.

It bothered him Sora was in A and Riku was in Z. Long distance. Away from close proximity that they couldn’t fist bump, nor could Riku throw a random object at his head to see if it got stuck on the spikes (marshmallows: 0, Sora’s hair: 4).

Then the next time he saw Sora, he was wearing what he usually wore; navy tanktop, swimming trunks, sandals that were being worn to their limit, and a short-sleeved hoodie. Nothing new, nothing out of place. Riku remembered they were all on the bridge, the three of them with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. They were catching up, and Sora was so excited to tell them everything with Kairi as a witness. They stared in awe and persisted with questions:

“Are there other beaches?”

“Did you taste all kinds of different foods?”

“Do any of them play Blitzball???”

Then Selphie looked to Riku, a teasing grin on her face, “You saved Sora, huh? That’s pretty heroic, Riku.”

“I bet you had second thoughts-“ Tidus joked, elbowing his side with a chuckle.

“That’s a mean thing to say!” Sora grumbled, and it was there Riku had noticed Sora gripping his necklace in his right hand; a defensive maneuver. Protecting a precious trinket they had both had found together, in the secret cave of the island.

 

_“Hey, Sora.” He kneeled down, and brushed off the dirt and moss on his wristband._

_“What is it?”_

_“Look what I found.” He held it up, and beckoned a young Sora over. He did so, sandals clapping from his short sprint. He flailed his arms to recover his balance, and stared at the crown necklace Riku held in between._

_“Ohhh, where?! It’s so shiny!” Sora grinned, his hands vibrating in place._

_Riku took in the crown reflecting in his eyes, and he quirked a smile. He hesitated, but then reassured himself, “Here. You can have it.”_

_“W-What!? But, you found it!” Sora’s excitement depleted, replaced with confusion. “It’s finders keepers.”_

_“Well….I found it, so it’s mine. And now, I want you to have it.” Riku gripped his palm, and tucked the silver into it. He then closed his soft, dirty fingers over it._

_Sora’s chest lifted, and the wide beam on his face never left, “Thanks so much, Riku!! I’ll take good care of it, ‘specially cause you gave it to me!” And he blushed, immediately putting it on._

 

Then he never took it off.

 

And Riku wasn’t aware of how long he had actually been staring at Sora.

But he didn’t relent, and observed the same crease of blush that smeared along Sora’s tanned cheeks. The way his shoulders hunched a bit, freckled with sun spots. Bare to be touched. Riku’s crystal eyes softened at the sight, and he wanted nothing more than to adjust the messy bang sticking out beside Sora’s ear, to tuck it behind his ear that hid within his hood.

And see the rest of him.

Kairi nudged him, clearing her throat to bring him out of his daze. Riku blinked rapidly, noticing all eyes were on him, waiting for him to answer a question he zoned out of. But he didn’t ask for its repetition, and instead answered concretely.

“Of course I saved him; I would never leave my best friend behind.”

And the exploding blush on Sora’s face hooked Riku since then.

 

It changed _everything_.

 

This bubbling feeling in his stomach still lingered whenever Sora came to mind.

The months went by; Riku got busier, the communication ceased to only several times a week, but Riku would be a liar if he said he didn’t make time to talk to Sora even if it was for two minutes.  

His duties spoke otherwise; they threatened to cut almost all contact with Sora, but Riku refused and did what he could to keep their conversations going.

Then suddenly….

 

Sora stopped texting him.

It upset Riku, slightly. He wondered if he did something wrong.

If he had said something to distance himself from the brunette.

 

Did he upset his best friend again?

Did he make a stupid mistake _again_?

 

He probably did.

And begrudgingly let things go like that for a while.

 

Until he kissed him that night four days ago.

When his mind was free to roam, the scent of candy ripped him back to the moment outside Sora’s door; the cool breeze of the sea, and the dimmed lighting around Sora’s face when Riku’s hair concealed them both. The way Sora clung onto him for dear life, and the firm grip on his hip was too short-lived.

And the _What if you went upstairs with Sora **bugged**_ Riku endlessly.

What if he _did_??

 _God_ damn it.

The ache in his lower stomach grappled his train of thought, and sent it plummeting into this physical craving he tried so hard to keep away (and failed because fucking hell, was it a dream to kiss his best friend at least once to see if these emotions would stop persisting and THEY DIDN’T FUCK). And he would be laying there, panting and weak from the robust spasm of his muscles and flesh. The way his eyelids fluttered to remain awake, but the image of Sora before him was too much to fantasize.

If Sora had invited him to his room, he would have never left.

He wouldn’t have come back to the Mysterious Tower where he laid awake, staring at the dark ceiling with sweat plastered on his temples and neck, hand slumped and cleaned at his side with his chest heaving greatly and silently.

God. Damn. It.

 

“Welcome yourself in, Riku.”

He turned the knob, presenting himself dressed and ready to the wizard at the desk. Towers of novels, as usual, threatened to topple over the edges. Yen Sid paid no mind to the harmless danger.

Riku sat himself across, placing his hands on his knees, “I wanted to see if you had a moment.”

“I was about to invite you in as well. You have sharp intuition.” He closed the book at this and set it aside.

“You were?” Riku arched a brow.

Yen Sid bowed his head, “Indeed; it is in regards to your training, thus far.”

Riku said nothing and remained attentive.

“You have shown a great deal of discipline and have succeeded at every task in hand. You are by far, one of the most successful Masters at hand.”

“Thank you, Master Yen Sid”

“But you have much to learn, still.”

Riku’s eyes hardened by a fraction, “I’m not following.”

“In time, you must restore balance in the worlds, and I cannot think of anyone else to carry out such a heavy task.” He folded his hands at this, and hummed deeply in thought, “Traveling the worlds is a great deal of responsibility; every person who does so is riddled with temptation to misplace their morality, even when they are there with noble intentions.”

“I understand.”

“You have been traveling the worlds with His Majesty, and have set treaties and countless connections with the inhabitants of each world. There is a purpose with this, but I have yet to disclose that information with you.”  He stood up at this, and Riku followed, “It is time you utilize all that you have learned in your training; let us give you your final lesson.”

 

An emerald rimming ran along the secluded, large room, and star patterns swarmed the marble flooring in intricate weaves. Yen Sid had set them a bit off center to make Riku face the wall. The wizard stood at his right, hands folded behind his back.

“Traveling worlds was once a liberty, a respected promise among those who were able to utilize this power,” he began, “Wielders of all different backgrounds would venture to countless worlds, but as you can clearly see, times have changed.”

He took a small step forward, looking down to Riku, “Summon your keyblade to harness this ability.”

The young man nodded resolutely, and flashed out his Way to the Dawn. The tip glimmered an ebony shine, and it traveled along the entire body when Riku raised his arm to steady it.

“Believe in your strength, and those who you wish to protect. Harness the power within your core, Riku, and there you will find the courage to do what needs to be done.” Yen Sid stepped back to provide him some room, yet his vigilant gaze doubled on the keyblade, “Visualize your islands; be aware of the sensation, the smells, the tides and winds.”

Riku closed his eyes, and inhaled; skin ablaze with the sunset of the beach, and the sound of the rolling waves trickling in his ears. His eyes shot open the next second, and the tip of his keyblade chimed-

“There,” he exhaled, and the keyblade was struck forward, a gale thrashing at Riku’s booted feet. The collection of light and dark particles spindled about, and a silver rim clanked in view. In the center, a blurred image-

“Tch!” The power sparked at his palm, and the image sanded. The coruscating particles dispersed, and Riku stared at an empty wall with his keyblade vanished. That was….a first.

“A slight mishap,” Yen Sid replied, stroking his beard in understanding. Nevertheless, he motioned himself to stand beside Riku, and replied with a satisfied tone, “You are well on your way; there is nothing I have left to teach you, but creating a portal to other worlds will come to you in due time.”

“I didn’t know that was even possible,” Riku admitted, flashing his keyblade out of view. “Portals that don’t require the power of Darkness?”

“It is doable, and something you will have to learn on your own.”

“Understood; guess that’s what gummiships are for,” Riku nodded, though he noted the slight curiosity formulating in the wizard’s eyes.

“Was there something you needed to ask of me?”

“It’s….not urgent.”

Yen Sid paused, gazed. Intently.

Riku felt the stare burn through his skull, “It was merely a question.”

“I may have an answer.”

Riku dubiously gathered his words, replayed from last night, “It’s about….my standings of being a Master.”

Yen Sid regarded with a nod, “I’m listening.”

“I have done well in my lessons, have learned so much in the short span of time; for there to be a Master….there needs to be an apprentice.” His black, beady eyes considered, but said nothing to let Riku proceed. “I was wondering, when will I be able to take a student?”

At first Yen Sid nothing, and Riku could see the words being replayed in his head. It was when Riku saw the hardened gloss over the warlock’s eyes that Yen Sid had an answer prepared. His head inclined a tad, arms unmoving behind him.

“You have done extraordinarily well; you have faced countless obstacles, have overcome your own inclinations and developed new and noble pursuits. It is your duty as a Master to continue to learn, and it is also essential that you, one day pass your legacy and teachings to someone else worthy of such a role.” He strode a bit forward, his back facing Riku as he looked up to the corner of the room, as if watching the very constellations through the solid wall, “Master to Master: I highly advise that you do not teach Sora, Riku.”

He felt his jaw clench, knuckles whitening underneath his black gloves of the sudden, accurate guess, “Why not?”

“Your emotions will have the power to influence your rational thought.”

The humid air clung to Riku’s sturdy back, “….Excuse me?”

“Take it from an old man, such as myself-“ he shifted his face about, and the angle that shadowed Yen Sid’s face deepened the ravines and crevices along his eyes. “-I have seen firsthand the consequences that will bring.”

Riku remained silent, trying his best to hide his clenching fist, and the storm that grappled his orbs.

The wizard turned away, and the double doors of the room opened when he glided to them, “Your voyage to the new worlds begins in three days. Until then.”

And he left a simmering Riku behind.

 

 

 

The young Master grabbed his bare backpack, already playing the sequence of events in mind. Of the big day head of him.

So, when he arrived at Destiny Islands, the first thing he did was grab breakfast. A burrito sufficed. He inhaled the sandy scent of the shore, and walked along the pier to head into the streets. He checked the time on the gummi phone, and took the twenty minutes to prepare his speech for his soon to be distraught mother when she answered the door.

But not everything always went as planned.

He arrived to an empty house, almost everything spotless except for the note on the center table. He walked over, lifting the parchment between his two fingers.

_I went to visit your uncle at the hospital._

_Please take care of yourself, Riku_.

 

He processed the words but didn’t want to accept it. Was this her example of a goodbye? After he told her he was going to drop by?

 _You too_ , he thought, and placed the note back where it was.

He collected his clothes which wasn’t much, and some trinkets and gifts from Kairi and Sora. Once done, he zipped up his backpack and hooked it over his shoulder. He checked the time, though his eyes targeted the two messages sent by Kairi. He opened it and chuckled to himself; Kairi was laying her head on her pillow, and her cat happened to lay on her face, ruining the aerial shot.

Pearl says good morning. Where r u?

Riku moved himself from the house in order to disperse how loud his chuckle had been in the silence. He shook the thought out, and with a click of his key and a pull of a door-

**On my way to you.**

He was soon in front of her place.

“Riku!”

“Morning, Kairi,” he smiled. “Hello, Pearl.” She nudged and vigorously rubbed against his leg, and he reached down to stroke her head…only for his digits to be clamped with sharp teeth.

“Is this her way of saying hi?”

“Sometimes.”

“…It’s starting to sting a bit.”

“You know you’re four times her size,” Kairi pointed out with a giggle.

“You think she’s afraid of me?”

“By the looks of it,” she grinned, “She knows you have a soft spot for her.”

“You told her, didn’t you.”

“You bet I did. Come in!”

Selphie was in the kitchen, and was concentrating on perfecting her pancakes. She greeted Riku with a beaming smile.

“He shows his face at last. We should all be honored.”

“And here I was, hoping nothing but wishing you the best for your breakfast. Maybe I’ll take it back,” Riku sat himself down, thanking Kairi for the open chair beside hers.

“Ha, as if I need luck,” Selphie wagged the spatula to the side, pouting lightly.

“You burned two already, Selphie,” Kairi snickered.

“Thanks, you’re such a great roommate.”

Riku took the offered water, and sat in silence for a bit to let Kairi and Selphie enjoy their breakfast. He brushed the top of Pearl’s head, having made herself comfortable in his warm lap. She let her tail swing and flick over his thigh, and purred softly when he got the spot underneath her chin just right.

Kairi finished her meal first and set the plate aside, looking to Riku, “You sure you don’t want to eat something? It’s your _biiiiig_ day!”

“No, I’m good, but thanks.”

“Jeezes, you must wake up pretty early if you already ate,” Selphie replied, crossing her ankles and swinging her weight a bit in her seat.

“A bit, but I’m used to it,” Riku admitted, rubbing the white lane leading to Pearl’s nose. “I thought you would be working, Selphie.”

“Psh, no,” a quick distaste scrunched her nose, and she shoved a piece of pancake into her mouth. “I quit two days ago. That place was horrible.”

“Hmm, how come?” Riku blinked.

“The manager was such a jerk. He made everyone work on the holiday while the rest of us were stuck there,” she replied after a rough swallow.

“She was pretty upset,” Kairi nodded in agreement, resting her chin in her hand. “I went to go visit her once, and when I tried to buy something, Selphie couldn’t give me a discount.”

“He made me charge her full price- Kairi I should’ve just charged it the way I wanted to,” the brunette deflected.

“It’s okay, I didn’t want you getting into trouble,” Kairi sweatdropped, giving a nervous smile. “You’ll find a better job soon.”

“I will, I guarantee it,” Selphie nodded triumphantly, and finished her meal. Then, there was a small silence before, “How long are you staying today, Riku?” The silver-haired male tilted his head a bit, “Wakka wanted to do a bonfire on the island. Kinda like a goodbye party.”

“That’s….awfully nice of him. You really don’t-“ Riku paused, watching both Kairi and Selphie pout sadly, both of their hands clapped as they leaned their brimming, wide eyes to him. He smiled nervously, holding up a hand, “But….if you guys….insisit-“

“YES!” Selphie bolted to her feet, and clapped her hands excitedly. Pearl jerked from the sudden outburst, and she scurried away around the corner. “Oh, sorry girl!”

“Heh, she’ll come back,” Kairi reassured, and started to collected the plates. “If that’s the case, then we should start getting things ready! Luckily I have my day off today just for the occasion.”

“With Riku’s help, we can definitely finish faster,” Selphie’s elated expression made Riku smile, and she gripped his arm, tugging immediately. “Leave your stuff here, we’re going to need your muscles for this!”

 

The three carried the supplies to the beach, and Riku found it funny they were still using a wagon they had built when they were younger; it was stacked with boxes of decorations, and a generator for electricity. Riku made sure to row on the boat with it solo, afraid that everyone’s weight would topple it over. Following beside were Kairi and Selphie with some boxes in-between them, but they both managed to steer and row without a hitch.

Lanterns and lights were hung from the palm trees, and standing in this open area always brought Riku to that night before the storm hit. He had given the raft a swift inspection, second guessing all their rope work that he spent an entire two hours making sure everything was secure. He remembered standing on the made deck, his gloved hand gripping the wooden post, and his large eyes gazing to the flaming horizon.

How he awaited adventure, the new worlds.

He somehow, maybe wished he only knew of Destiny Islands.

 

The same sunset of flushed red and orange baked on the world’s line emerged when they had brought everything. A firepit had been placed in the center, and Wakka and Tidus delivered on their end of the bargain to bring the food to be grilled. Wakka, the eldest of the group, look much more like a man although he sported a rather stylish haircut and tidied shorts. He occasionally flipped up his maroon bangs when they got in his eyes, having to bend his head down to pick up the wood and coal. Riku aided him, watching the garrulous Tidus aiding Selphie and Kairi setting up the table for the drinks. Soon enough, the fire was going, and Riku found himself sitting on a settled log with a cup in his hand.

“Don’t tell me this is your first drink, Riku.” Wakka took the place beside him, chuckling deeply as he spread out one tanned leg out, the other balancing the red plastic in his grip. Riku swished the liquid in his mouth momentarily, and swallowed with a scrunched face. This brought the bibulous Wakka to a throaty laugh, “It is. Nuthin’ to be ashamed about, brudda.”

“I really haven’t had the time to….relax,” Riku replied, taking another sip to see if the taste had slightly bette-no it didn’t. Ugh.

“You’re so busy, yeh?” Wakka clapped a strong hand on his shoulder, Riku having to clutch his drink firmly to make sure none of it spilled. “We hardly see you anymore, especially on the island. Is it, uh….with that keyblade duty? Kairi only told me you were going away for a bit.”

“Yes, it is,” Riku nodded.

“Sounds like a big deal, but you know, you should be proud; not many people are up for that job.”

“….Well keyblades are not given out that much-“

“Aha! You get my joke, yes??” the tanned man smirked, nudging his elbow against his. He took a gulp of his drink, wiping the corner of his mouth with a swiping thumb. He faced the beach with a content smile, and Riku was slightly jealous of how carefree he looked.

Riku indulged him, and scoffed, “Very funny.”

“But, seriously, you should take a break, every now and then. At this rate, you’ll be walking with a cane.” Riku didn’t have time to respond, and instead took the cabob offer Wakka lent out to him. He got his own, and the two ate their meal. In the meantime, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi bounced their brought volleyball along the shore. The hanging lights along the palm trees reflected off the water, and it gave a nice, euphoric atmosphere along the scenery.

“It’s a big world out there, Riku,” Wakka’s jokng demeanor dropped, earning a quick stare from the silver-haired male. “It’s rather easy to get lost in it, lose focus. It’s like Blitzball, so you have to remember the most important thing.”

“And what’s that?” Riku asked.

Wakka clamped an indelible fasten on Riku’s shoulder, the other palm swiping out as if displaying a stadium of people, “Don’t lose sight of your-Sora, you made it!”

Riku was in the midst of taking his drink, but now most of it had lodged inside his lung-

“Don’t drink so fast!” Wakka warned, and hit his back to relieve him.

The nightlights reflected along Sora’s orbs, and the closer he got, the more befuddled Riku was when he finally composed himself.

“Ugh, sorry I’m late, an interview held me up,” Sora replied, and quickly accepted the plate Wakka offered him.

 _An interview?_ Riku narrowed his eyes.

“Ahh, the one shop at the pier, yeh?” Wakka grinned, and poured a drink for Sora, “Congratulations, young man! Did you find out when you’ll start?”

“I don’t even know if I got the job…” Sora smiled nervously. Riku waited, and almost had the urge to crush the cup in his hand to ease the tension percolating through his veins.

“Ahh, well, I’m sure you did, you get along with everybody!” Wakka encouraged, and he stepped a bit away to call the other three over, “Ey! Sora’s here, hurry up to make the toast!”

This left both Riku and Sora alone, for the first time. Since they…made out.

Riku yearned for conversation. Clarity. A confirmation.

“Hello, Sora,” he tried.

The greeting alone bemused his friend, and his ocean eyes _hesitated_ to meet him eye to eye for the first time. Ever.

“Hey….Riku.” He cleared his throat and fixed his sweater along the rim; Riku immediately recognized it as the sweater he took for the movie night. He wore it again…? Was it coincidence?

Riku’s legs tensed, and he had to fix them a bit apart to regain his ground, “So…an interview?” He had a small….ponytail now. How…..cute.

“Oh…yeah, um,” the brunette cleared his throat, taking an easy swing of the alcohol in his hand. The punch drink glistened along Sora’s lower lip, and the easily allured Master couldn’t look away from it. _Fuck_. “I kinda had to start looking for a job, since you know.”

 

_“Sora’s trying. He’s really trying.”_

_“….He’s not happy here, is he.”_

_“No.”_

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Riku nodded. “It’s good that you did that for yourself.”

“I guess so,” Sora shrugged.

“….I’m proud of you, Sora,” Riku enunciated, and this immediately drew Sora to look at him directly. His sky, pretty orbs were charmed of the sudden statement, and Riku observed the pink crease blooming along his cheeks. _Pretty_. So pretty.

Before either of them could continue the conversation: Wakka had come back, and Sora’s drink fell victim to the sand when Tidus tackled him down.

“Ti-dus, you’re crushing my ribs!”

“Took you long enough.”

Riku chuckled at this, but said nothing as he watched the group rally around, creating a circle with newly poured drinks in hand.

“Let us all have a toast for our brudda, Riku,” Wakka commenced, drawing everyone’s eyes as the fire crackled behind him, “No matter where you go, know that home is always here for you.”

“I second that,” Kairi beamed, and held up her drink to have it tap against Wakka’s. “Your friends will always be here.”

“To Riku!”

“To Riku!” everyone cheered.

Except for two.

Cups were tapped, and Riku gulped the toast in one chug. A soft cloud muddled its way into his mind, and he welcomed it to ease his troubled thoughts. Wakka served the food and plates, Selphie passing them out and made sure to give Riku the most food out of courtesy.

Riku then found himself talking with Tidus now, getting a bit annoyed that Sora chose to occupy himself with Selphie on the far, opposite side near the shack.

“So you’ll do that for me, right???”

“I don’t think getting girls’ phone numbers from other worlds is going to reach all the way here on the island,” Riku lied, plopping some grilled vegetables in his mouth.

“Awwww….come on, don’t be like that,” Tidus nearly slumped his entire weight against Riku’s side, earning a rolling eye gesture from the male. “I know my dream girl is out there; it’s destiny!”

“I’m surprised you haven’t found her yet.” A glimmering ray of hope fastened on Tidus’ face with Riku’s words….until he finished with, “With a cackling laugh like yours-“

“Hey, I’m charming!” Tidus defended, crossing his arms and huffing out, “You’ve got a lot of ner- hey, are you even listening to me??”

“Aww, I think you upset him,” Kairi chuckled when Riku came to the table to trash his plate and fork.

“Are fumes coming out of his head?”

“Hmm…not yet, surprisingly,” she giggled.

“Ahh, he’s such a boy,” Wakka grumbled, and rolled a volleyball in his hand, “I’ll cheer him up. You up for a game of Blitzball, Riku?”

“Maybe, in a bit,” Riku shrugged. Wakka grinned and strutted himself over, calling Selphie along the way.

“Where’s Sora? Have you seen him?” Kairi asked, and this earned a swift gaze from Riku.

“No….wasn’t he just here?”

“Hm…he was. Maybe he’s just hiding somewhere,” Kairi hummed in thought. “Are you going to talk to him?”

He nodded, “I was, yes.”

“Okay, then he shouldn’t be too far, his boat is still here. I’ll occupy the others,” Kairi patted his back, and gave a small smile, “He’ll listen to you. I know he will.”

“Heh, you have a lot of faith in me.”

“I always do,” she finished, and waved him off as she took a small sprint to the trio standing readily by the shore, “I’m with Selphie!”

Though Sora was proving difficult to find when Riku absconded successfully from the beach. He checked the shack, then the small pier, and the small island on the other side where the paopu fruits hung galore. He placed his hands on his hips, spinning once more around in place to see if he had missed any other obvious place….until the sound of a waterfall caught his ear.

Of course he would.

He grunted from the severe hunch he had to make, and pushed aside the crammed vegetation that swarmed the entryway to the Secret Place. Once he arrived at the exit did he return to his normal height, and fixed his light, black sweater in place. Standing near the door of the world in the shadows was Sora, his arms crossed and his face avoiding Riku’s direction. He must’ve heard him coming in.

“There you are….I was looking for you,” Riku decided to break in, and approached cautiously. He took about a yard away, and inspected Sora’s moonlit side carefully. There were darker spots on his sleeves, and the silent breathing coming from his best friend said it all; he had been crying alone in this cave. For how long, Riku was unsure.

“Is the…party over?” Sora asked quietly. Daunted of the answer.

“No, its not,” Riku replied. He took a step closer, but Sora was quicker to shuffle his feet, still hiding. “Sora….I need to talk to you.”

“Oh…yeah?” Riku frowned of the unrelenting softness. “About what?”

“About my leaving.”

“I’m not sure what else is there to say about it….”

“….Can you please look at me?”

“…………”

“Sora.” Riku strode fully forward, and he gently usurped Sora’s arm in his adamant grip. Sora tensed, cerebrating his next move, on how to move away- “There is something I want to ask of you.”

“……..Y-Yes?” Riku felt the ligament of his forearm shift from how tight he was getting. Of how much he didn’t want Riku touching him.

“Did….that kiss, mean anything to you?” The mood shifted, and Sora’s eyes flickered madly, the edges of them glittered with the tears he was trying to withhold. Like stars, they looked like thousands of stars jammed together, amassing inside of him. Sora was his own galaxy, his own worlds and milky ways; how Riku wanted nothing more but to get lost in them. “Tell me the truth.”

“I-I’m not….sure what you want me to say-“

“Whatever it is that you’re thinking,” Riku neared, and he urged slowly, curling his fingers around Sora’s lower arms. He tugged him slightly, and only stopped on reflex when Sora shot his head about, both of their eyes looking at one another. Intimately. So close.

“….R-Riku….” Sora inhaled shakily, swallowing his name, enticing the young man with a feeling unlike any other. Stronger than anything he had ever felt since then. But Riku waited, a patient man, and scanned Sora with lids half-closed and wanting. The hot steam coming from Sora’s mouth splashed against Riku’s like rock-hard waves of the heavy tide, the alcohol in both their tongues sparking one another for close contact.

“Answer me, Sora.”

“God, _Riku_.” His arms trembled, and his eyes couldn’t remain open any longer when he said, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” The words lathered along Riku’s lips, and he obliged with a needy groan of his own.

The cave engulfed and shut them in, the smell of the beach lathered all over Sora’s neck and face with the tinge of the strong punch poisoning his tongue. The waves themselves cemented underneath Riku’s feet as the breeze kicked along his hot, rigid back; the hungry push and pull of their lips was all that mattered to Riku, and he relished every noise he was making Sora expel.

“How long….Sora?” Riku roughly implored, his grip locked onto the islander.

“You look really good in that sweater-“ _Fucking Sora_.

“I’ve had it for a year now.”

“I’m the one who gave it to you,” Sora was unzipping it entirely, trembling fingers grazing solid, arm muscles underneath. Riku’s eyes rolled, for an entirely different reason, most notably the swirling urge sweltering in his stomach. Then, he pursued, and Sora gasped into Riku’s hair when his feet were hauled up from the ground. His breath hitched, one hand slammed against the wooden door he was pinned against while the other sunk into silver locks-

“Fuuuuck….” Riku swore abruptly, the throbbing mound in his shorts lost of any discipline. He purchased Sora’s hips in place, and when he grinded himself achingly slow-

“Shit!” Sora’s impassioned whimper ambushed Riku’s sense of logic, and there was nothing he could do but wrap his legs around his bulky waist.

Riku wanted _more_.

Eager. _Starving_. His fervent frictions of his bundled erection against Sora’s were merciless, and they were both panting, and Sora is touching him _everywhere_ and-

“Ahhh…” Sora’s moans were getting louder, and Riku didn’t want to change that, “Mmph!!” He’s now squirming helplessly underneath Riku’s latched mouth on his bare shoulder. None of them remember when it came off- “R-Riku!”

His hot tongue traveled up the curve of his neck, and latched on yet again. And Riku sucks. _Hard_. Like Sora was a piece of candy, the last piece known on this goddamn island. And Sora is enjoying it.

“Oh my god.”

“Soorraaa…” he pins him so hard, traps him that Sora needs to latch his grip onto Riku’s built arms to remain balanced, in control. But none of them are, they’re both completely fucking lost. Riku goes harder, and faster. Sora’s eyes roll along with his head; his back is slightly arched, open for the taking-

“Riku….RIKU-“ he moans in dire need. Riku isn’t stopping, and he feels Sora being overwhelmed; the jerk of his hips says it all, and Riku takes in the blushed and came expression plastered on Sora’s rosy and pretty face. Oh fuck, that’s hot oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fUCK FUCK FUCK-

“Tch!” The boiling cauldron in his stomach consumes his words, his body, and he is nothing but a flooded mess in his brain and shorts. He doesn’t even register the lock of digits in his hair, and it isn’t until the ambrosial brush of Sora’s buzzed mouth that Riku can grab his sense of awareness.

The feeling that once empowered him left him inconsiderately worn out, and he merely laid himself on Sora against the door, the two panting heavily onto each other’s faces. Sora genteelly curls Riku’s grown locks, and like in his dream, Riku lets him do whatever he wants.

But Riku also knew what he wanted too.

“Come with me, Sora,” Riku parts a bit, and his thumb holds Sora’s jaw, lifting his gaze up to him. Sora is watching, consumes everything Riku is whispering to him as if someone would hear them.

And there’s the shine Riku recognized, one he hadn’t seen in such a long time.

“Will you be my apprentice?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.  
> Didn't think it would take this long, but here we are.
> 
> Life is hard, but SoRiku always makes it better <3
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a mess OK

“A….camping trip?” Tidus stared. Incredulously, but intrigued.

Sora slapped his hands together, knees on the ground and his head hunched, “Tidus….pleaaaaaaaaaaase.”

“Oh? You’re lyiiing? That’s really unlike you.”

“C’mon Tiduuuus. This is REALLY important.”

“…….Fine. For how long?”

“I’m, not sure.”

“ _Sora_.”

“Okay okay, maybe a….two weeks? Is two weeks good?”

“Hmm, so I can’t leave my house for two weeks? That’s what you’re saying?”

“Mhmm!”

“And you’ll be back in two weeks?”

“MHMM MHMM.”

“…..Okay, I want a favor.”

“Ugh, really?”

“I want all the phone numbers of any girls you see.”

“That’s it?” Sounded easy.

“Yup. In return, I will keep up the charade that we went camping.”

“Thank you so much, Tidus!!”

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m great~.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a chance he wasn’t thinking this through. Not the aftermath, nor the consequences. But why did he need to if he was going to be with Riku?

He rested his chin on his knees, his toes buried in the sand while his hands rubbed his sun-kissed legs. His sky orbs reflected that of his world, waiting patiently for Riku’s arrival, for his changed fate. He was….going to travel again. He couldn’t believe it, and Riku was making it possible.

He was…truly a best friend.

And yet…

 

Was he going to remain that way?

 

Sora’s eyes flickered, his head turning to the Secret Cave where the overgrown vegetation and leaves swayed slightly of the calm breeze. He couldn’t look at it the same way again, in the same innocence as before after what had happened last night. Was that last nig- the shiver that ran down his back reminded him otherwise, and the saturated mark on his neck. He wasn’t one to bruise so easily…

Riku _did_ want to do that to him.

“Hmmmm…” he hummed to himself, and shoved his face into his flaming hands. The sun itself threatened to shrivel him right then and there. Really, what was he thinking?

Actually, he was thinking of a lot of things for the past week, most of it contemplating about his placid existence on Destiny Islands.

How he made himself smile when he went in for that interview; it was unusual for Sora to feel so down, but going in with a buttoned shirt and a tie solidified the reality of his situation. Sora would be stuck on this island forever, and that was going to be it. And he was going to have to accept it when he exited the building, the owner of the shop informing him she would call him once she interviewed the last applicant. She was nice….but…

The non-adventurous life wasn’t for him. He didn’t know how Kairi did it; she was a natural being….her. And Sora was….a mess. A goddamn mess compared to her. And Riku. Riku was everything he wanted to be.

So why couldn’t he be?

_“To tell you the truth, Sora….I was jealous of you.”_

 

He wondered if that still held true.

Why would he be, when Sora was doing nothing with his life, and Riku was having all the fun?

Yeah. Right.

 

 

“Hey, you lazy bum. Wake up.”

He didn’t realize he had laid himself down onto the sand. His translucent, sky spheres pried open, fighting against the fingers of the sun. Riku’s shadow loomed, giving him enough coverage to fully look at him, his silver locks wavering gently in the breeze. Sora watched the silk waterfall of it, transfixed, his digits twitching from the embedded memory slamming his senses.

“You never change, do you?” Riku tilted his head a tad, his thick neck glistening at the percolating rays of the sun.

Sora tried to play off the flush on his cheeks, smiling as he sat up with a soft chuckle, “No, I guess not.” Riku reached down to haul up the filled duffle bag, but Sora was quick to collect the backpack he laid with a spring. “I didn’t even hear you land.”

“It must’ve been a nice nap you were taking,” Riku flashed a smirk, shrugging the strap properly over his bulky shoulder. Sora did his best to not stare at his built arms, because man…they were bare and they were _there_. “Anything new happening in dreamland?”

For a moment, Sora wasn’t sure if he was making a joke, or a reference to their Test days, “Nah, not really. Excited for today!”

“I’m glad you are. C’mon,” he signaled with a turn of his head. Sora’s chest inflated from the motion, and he couldn’t help himself but take a sprint, the backpack smacking into his back when he zipped past Riku.

“Race you there!”

Riku didn’t disappoint, and chased right after him. The steel thudded underneath Sora’s shoes when he came to the edge. He stared up the awaiting cockpit, Riku easily caught up as he huffed out a pant.

“You haven’t lost it,” Riku scoffed, and ruffled his hair. Sora grinned, peeking past his strands to stare at his best friend….and something shifted.

The playful scene still played, but something hidden seeped into Riku’s eyes when he looked at Sora so…..fondly. The brunette held his breath, gripping onto the strap of his bag a bit tighter when Riku’s hand slid, and momentarily held Sora’s burning ear. His crystal eyes shifted, looking to where Sora had gripped, then back to his freshwater orbs.  

“Heh, well, you ready?” Riku asked, clearing his throat.

“Yeah….oh-“ A star-theme chimed at his lower right hip. He pulled out his gummi phone, recognizing the number as the manager’s from the shop he applied to.

“I’ll let you get that, take your time,” Riku replied, and smoothly hooked his free grip onto Sora’s bag, taking his entire luggage up. Sora watched his back (in a trance, I might say), then stepped onto the sand one last time.

He picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Oh, hello, hello?? Is this Sora?? I’m calling from the shop, you came in yesterday, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember…” he bit his lip, scratching his cheek with a finger. “What’s up?”

“We were wondering if you would like to come for a second interview. I really think you’ll be great working here! Just want to go over some details and solidify your paperwork-“

“Actually, I found something else. I’m sorry,” Sora quipped in, smiling nervously to himself.

“…Oh…you did?”

“Yeah, this morning. Sorry about that, I should’ve told you,” he rubbed his elbow.

“No no, it’s fine. Thanks for your time, Sora! And good luck, kay?”

“Heh, yeah. Kay,” he replied, and clicked the red button to end the call. He stared at the black screen, noticed the reflected figure facing him-

“Everything okay?” Sora turned his head, looking up to Riku who had his gloved hands tucked in his front pockets.

Sora stuffed the phone away, and waved a hand, “Oh, it was my mom. Telling me bye, and to be careful.”

“I’m surprised,” Riku commented, making Sora stop beside him as the breeze picked up the shore’s wave. “I thought she would’ve told you no.”

“Well, this is important to me. I’m sure she’ll…understand eventually,” the islander managed to conjure, giving a small smile. “And besides, you’re with me Riku. I think I’ll be safe.”

“You sound so sure about that,” Riku teased, facing him properly. Again, the head tilt fluttered his heels, and he steadied his balance to gather his next sentence.

“I am….you will, won’t you? Protect me?” Sora’s smile diminished by a fraction, and Riku’s scent washed over him. Riku’s smile faltered, replaced with a thoughtful line. The wind kissed his bangs, the ponytail behind his head waving like a banner, glimmering from its well-kept shine. Sora adjusted his foot, feeling a pricking sensation grapple at his ankle, and a burst of light threaten to reveal his heart to Riku through his very skin and clothes.

Riku angled his head a bit, Sora’s eyes tied to him, “I always will.”

Sora’s apple jumped, and he had to clear this throat to recollect his thoughts, “That’s….I’m glad.”

“C’mon, we got a long journey ahead of us. Strap in.”

Sora’s cheeks flushed, but he couldn’t stop himself with a victorious, “Yes, Master.”

“Very funny, Sora.”

 

 

 

 

 

The Radiant Garden had flourished since then, and Sora had to ask twice if Riku had put in the coordinates right.

“You’re the one that told them to me,” Riku defended, chuckling at Sora’s brief pout, and the way his shoulder abruptly slumped when he crossed his arms. There was a drastic change in Sora’s mood the moment he got in the ship and it only flourished when they walked deeper into the Market Place. Shops of many kinds were open for venue, and whatever each one was, Sora plastered his face against the glass window. He stuck out so clearly from his tank top and sandals, Riku kept record for all the clothes stores they crossed; if Sora was going to prepare well for the rigorous training, they would be committed to it.

A part of Riku was…. cautious.

Yen Sid’s warning did its job latching in his head, and he hated he had that strong of an influence. It wasn’t Riku to disobey orders, but it wasn’t the first time he had done so. Being dealt with such demanding expectations required some leeway somewhere, right? Its not like he didn’t know Sora well enough to know the kind of person he was like.

So, what harm could it do?

“Oh…these look so good…” Riku steadied himself back to reality, and paused beside Sora to see he was peering into a window, face practically plastered on it. Riku chuckled, pushing his hands in his pants pockets.

“You never change, do you?” He teased, rummaging the munny coins he had, “You hungry?”

“Heck yeah, I am,” Sora nodded vigorously, and at that, his stomach added a growl of its own, “I kinda forgot to eat breakfast.”

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!” For a moment Riku wondered whether the call was directed to them, but it didn’t take long to guess; a pair of silent, rushing feet zipped past him, and the lean body of a woman launched itself to tackle Sora’s form. Riku should’ve activated his protective-mentor mode…but something told him this was a normal occurrence. Especially when Sora chuckled, calling out her name.

“YUFFIE, get off, I can’t breathe!”

“You little numskull!” she latched her strong arm around his neck, and ruffled the top of his hair with her free palm. “Going MIA on us, huh??? Thought you could sneak into Radiant Garden with none of us noticing???!?”

“Yuffie,” Riku arched a brow, and almost at his saying did she let go, and released Sora to meet the hard, stone floor. She saluted the silver-haired wielder, giving a cocky grin, “You brought Sora on a little trip?”

“Something like that,” Riku replied, crossing his arms. Sora’s eyes went wide as he stood, then he flinched at the body that snuck up behind him.

“You’ve gotten taller,” the brunette man peered down at the islander, but Sora couldn’t withhold his true feeling any longer.

“LEON!” Sora beamed.

“Nice to see you too,” the older man smirked. Leon then casted his gaze up, locking eyes with Riku, “Welcome back.”

“H-How do you guys know each other??” Sora stood in between the trio, flipping and signaling each friend with a pointing finger. Almost insulted that he didn’t get to introduce them.

“I’ve had to establish my standing with the worlds,” Riku began, earning everyone’s gaze. “In order to do that, I had to meet with the people, and occasionally, with the group who was in charge of the world if there were any.”

“Riku’s told us A LOT about you.” Yuffie grinned deviously, nudging Sora’s ribs lightly.

Sora blushed at the accusation, “W-What? About what?” Riku was glad he held a better poker face than Sora ever could.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she lured with a mischievous smile.

“Don’t tease me like that!”

“You make it easy for her,” Leon noted, fixing the woven bag over his shoulder. “When did you arrive?”

“Just now, super hungry,” Sora replied, and he hugged his stomach at this, which again, made itself known from the angry growl it gave. “Ugh, it’s going to eat me at this rate.”

“Then, c’mon,” Leon flicked his head briefly, Yuffie standing beside him, “We’re about to head back to make some lunch.”

“Join us, it’ll be great! And we can talk loads more,” the ninja encouraged, jogging in place excitedly. “Race ya to the house!” And she was off, with an oblivious Sora running behind her.

“…..He doesn’t even know where it is,” Leon sighed a moment later they disappeared into the crowd.

“You think that’s going to stop him?” Riku arched a brow at this, unable to contain his amused smile. Leon chuckled at this, fixing his long bangs with his gloved fingers before leading the way. Riku followed beside, Sora’s bags easily in his grip.

“Taking him on a trip?” Leon asked. Riku gave him credit; he was completely fine walking in silence until they reached their destination. Then again, Riku wasn’t much of an instigator unless needed to be.

“Kind of.”

Leon pursued, his curiosity slightly peaked, “Well, I ask since you mentioned Sora didn’t pass his test under Master Yen Sid.” It had been a while since he had made note of it, but Leon was sharp; it was obvious he and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Committee took the effort to ask about Sora’s whereabouts, despite being out of the loop since the end of Xemnas’ reign.

When Riku touched based on the world, it was kind of…a weird but familiar welcoming despite meeting Leon and the others for the first time. It was as if everyone here already knew about Riku without having him introduce himself. And he wondered if Sora had mentioned anything to them.

 

 

 

 

Because.

 

“Sora talked A LOT about you,” Yuffie leaned at this, crossing her arms and wiggled her foot while it balanced on its heel. It was abrupt, but Riku remained calm, especially in the eyes of everyone else at the meeting table. “Aren’t you curious?” He was good under pressure.

“Sora always questioned where you were,” Mickey added in with a casual smile, nodding in Riku’s direction. “He was always worried, so naturally, he would talk about you.”

“…Good things, I hope,” was Riku’s answer, though Yuffie’s grin put him on edge. He adjusted in his seat, and cleared his throat to move the topic along.

Leon got the message, and collected the attention yet again, “So you wish to establish a worldwide connection to Radiant Garden?”

“Precisely,” Mickey answered.

“Communication will be through these,” Riku concluded, presenting the batch of gummi phones, and then a harddrive in the eyes of the blond mechanic who was fairly occupied with the straw in his mouth. “You connect this to the computer, and it should link to all the devices.”

“Heh, sounds a little far-fetched,” Cid commented with a scoff, but took the lanky drive in his hand, studying it extensively.

“Get with the times, old man,” Yuffie’s comment made him grumble a bit before he was getting up to install it already.

“Sounds like we’re in agreement,” Riku replied.

“It appears so,” Leon nodded back, and stood up to address everyone properly. “We will regroup when Cid is done applying the hardware. Meeting adjourned.” Though it didn’t take long for Leon to find the opportunity to catch Riku on his own.

“Do you have a moment?”

“Sure,” Riku obliged, and the two set themselves aside while Mickey talked amongst Yuffie, Cid, and the brunette adorned in a pink dress, Aerith. They surrounded themselves around Cid, Yuffie mindlessly pushing a button on the keyboard to rile up the mechanic. Riku shook his head, then turned his attention to Leon to pursue his interrogation, “What did you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Sora.”

“What about Sora?” Riku tried not to sound defensive.

Leon caught the shift in his tone, but didn’t press it, “I was going to ask you where he was.”

“He’s on Destiny Island,” Riku recognized the genuine concern, despite how straight-faced the man was. “We arrived after we concluded our test, from Master Yen Sid.”

Leon looked as if he knew what it was, because the next second he crossed his arms, and said, “You said he didn’t pass. Does his absence have anything to do with it?”

Riku worded his sentence carefully, “It’s….something along those lines.”

“So he can’t visit.”

“No, he can’t.”

His eyes hardened, “Any worlds?”

Riku shook his head, “No, unfortunately.”

His shoulders lowered a fraction, and Riku saw the true sentence morph into something different, “…That’s a shame.” It would be useless, and downright senseless to ask why Leon was so insistent on knowing, but Riku already knew the answer; his friends in Radiant Garden missed him.

 

 

 

 

 

Present struck a strong chord.

“I decided to train Sora for a bit,” Riku stated; Leon was equipped to know the truth.

“Train? Like a student?”

“Yeah,” the young man nodded.

“Sounds like it’ll be good for him,” Leon scoffed, amused. He faced ahead, a faint smile lingering on his usual stern face, “I think it’s a good idea.”

 

_Your emotions will have the power to influence your rational thought._

 

At least someone else did.

 

 

When they reached the house, it was no surprise.

“Sora!” Aerith was the first to stand up, and she hurried over to greet the brunette with an embrace. He hugged her back, chuckling at Yuffie’s ruffling his hair despite her automatic win in their small race.

“Look who decided to show up,” Cid scoffed, resting his chin on his semi-greased hand he poorly tried to clean off earlier.

Aerith motioned to clean off the table, but eventually chided Cid to help her. He stood up, and try as he might, he couldn’t help but ruffle Sora’s hair next, flicking the small ponytail along.

“It looks good on you, Sora,” Aerith reassured him.

“It certainly brings out his baby face,” Yuffie teased, wiggling a spare fork to Sora. He took it with a small pout, and Riku smiled at the visual of it. He was still a kid at heart.

Riku thanked for his plate, eating patiently while Sora somewhat scarfed down what he could without trying to be loud.

“This is so good….” Riku could hear him mutter, and he pursed his grin away in the next bite of his meal.

“I think it’s obvious,” Leon smiled, sitting across from the two, “It nice to see you again, Sora.”

“Iz gwa too seya too!” Sora managed out with a stuffed mouth, Riku casually sliding the cup of orange juice over to him.

“Don’t choke, Sora-“

“ACK-“ Too late, but took the liquid with gratitude, and settled his lurching throat. “I almost died!”

“Looks like you don’t have to worry with Riku around,” Leon joked, and Riku almost caught the piece of vegetable in his windpipe. Unexpected, he almost thought he heard Yuffie say it. “Do you plan to stay long? We could prepare rooms for you if you need it.”

“Actually, I was going to ask that,” Riku agreed, setting aside his finished plate while Sora grabbed seconds. “I wanted to get some gear while we were here, and then head out perhaps the day after, if it’s not an inconvenience.”

“So much as changed; you should take a look around Sora, and maybe see some familiar faces,” Aerith added, and Yuffie clapped excitedly of the idea.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun, and we can stop at the ice cream parlor, I’ve been meaning to go!” the ninja cheered.

“You…you sure?” Sora’s hesitation and the way his eyes dropped to the plate caught all of them for a mere second, but Aerith beamed, and nodded in reassurance. His eyes brightened at the imagery of it.

“You can stay for as long as you need to,” Leon meant that, and Riku felt the weight of it:

They all really missed Sora.

 

 

It was as if he had never left.

“This is great!” his glass skies coruscated happily, and this beam on his face was contagious enough to incrementally seep onto Leon’s once straight line of a mouth.

But…something was different about Sora.

It might have been the way he fiddled with his fingers when he didn’t have something at hand. Soon enough the crown, silver necklace would be clasped between his fingertips; a beacon of sorts to calm his thoughts.

It might have been the way he got extremely distracted by every little thing he came across, and how he somehow resorted to window-shopping rather than actually wanting to buy something even if Aerith insisted on it. As if he had second thoughts of his desires.

Or, it might have been the way he got quiet when they stood at the Bailey, overlooking the horizon with a hidden expression that wasn’t…..Sora-esque. Like he had seen too much, or experienced too little.

Perhaps….had experienced too much, and had seen nothing at all.

Leon didn’t seek for opportunities; he was a simple man who rolled with what was given to him. He didn’t ask to maintain Radiant Garden, but he supposed he was doing a decent job thus far for the past couple of years, especially when it was utterly placed in his lap by his friends. Getting older helped ease that burden despite the oncoming and unforgiving amount of responsibilities; Yuffie followed every order to a T, and Aerith was there to support him whenever the stress built on his shoulders. Cid was the repair man on the go, and saved any malfunction in the town’s processes and progress when necessary. Tifa did what she could to help keep the streets safe, and Cloud was…………Cloud.

Anyways.

So when the opportunity presented itself, and Sora was alone while Yuffie and Aerith tried to decipher the gummi phone’s apps and functions, he fluidly moved to the lighter brunette’s side, and cleared his throat to get his bearings.

“Do you have a moment, Sora?”

“Huh? Oh, sure Leon.”

They secluded themselves to the balcony of the Bailey, the deep ravine coated in blooming emeralds and yellow shards. Dandelions swept in the wind with fluid grace, and the lavender petals shimmered at the sunset’s kiss. Sora rested his side against the stone wall, facing Leon as his fingers trickled playfully on the top rim of brick of the opening gap.  

“What’s up?”

Leon thought carefully, but pressed what bothered him, “Wanted to see how you were doing.”

Sora tilted his head at this, “Whatcha mean?”

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you, is all,” Leon replied honestly. “And a lot has changed.” _You’ve changed_.

At this, Sora smiled, yet a hint of melancholy glittered his eyes, “It’s great seeing all of you again, but it’s funny.”

“What is?”

“When I saw you guys again, felt like it had only been a week, but in reality it was much longer than that.”

“Yes….it has been,” Leon confirmed, but by that alone was enough to deter Sora’s smile, unaware of the travesty of the truth. “If there’s something that needs to be discussed…”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Sora suddenly replied, and Leon was surprised by the immediate, defensive response. His eyebrows rose in question, because Sora had never replied so curtly before. Like someone had severed a trusting bond in him, and he was being….careful of something. “I’m fine,” Sora solidified sternly.

“…If you say so,” Leon responded quietly, but didn’t walk away when his back was turned, “But if there’s something on your mind, or if there’s something bothering you….you know that we’re your friends, Sora. No amount of time or distance can change that.”

He hoped Sora would confirm that, but when he didn’t-

“I should be heading out, Yuffie and Aerith will take you back to the house.”

“….Okay. Thanks, Leon….”

Leon walked down the steps, feeling the stone steps simmer beneath his soles.

And he wondered if he could’ve done something to change it all.

If only he had known.

But again, Leon was a simple man, and he agreed to let things run its course.

Sometimes…that was the best.

 

 

Sora excused himself later that night, famished and actually quite sleepy from his exploring. He headed to the shower of his borrowed room, and let the water drench his hair and run down the sensitive spot behind his neck. He shivered at it, but didn’t move away and let his body relish the sensation. It was surreal being here; his body was present, but his mind was elsewhere, and he was getting anxious for….something.

But what? He got everything he wanted; left Destiny Islands and was in Radiant Garden where he reunited with old friends.

“Hmmm….” He grumbled at the pestering feeling. He then slipped onto a casual pair of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, drying his hair off one last time before hooking the towel at the tall corner of the opened door. He stepped out with a hand running through his wet locks, catching Riku- wait why was he in the room-

“Hey, Riku…” Sora blinked, and the anxiousness doubled. He was self-conscious of how messy his hair was, out of all things, “Did you need something?”

“We’re sharing the room,” he didn’t even miss a beat, his backpack being tossed casually at the armchair of the room, sturdy shoulders working to remove the jacket he had been wearing today.

Sora halted, but his chest was shot with a blast of Firaga, “Err, I thought you had a room.”

“Yuffie took it,” Riku sighed, and seated himself on the edge of the one bed, unstrapping the shoelaces of his boots, and the way his forearms hardened sent Sora’s mind flying. “You got her so excited she kicked me out and refused to go back to her place. So she’s sharing it with Aerith so we can eat breakfast at the crack of dawn.”

_Damn it, Yuffie_ , was she doing this on purpose????

She had to be!

“Why would she do that?” Sora couldn’t stop himself from asking, garnering Riku’s immediate attention. It was almost unfair of how unready he was for this sudden turn of events.

“You’re an easy target, Sora,” he said. No hint of any hesitation.

“What? N-No I’m not,” the islander huffed, and his signature pout came into play.

Riku smirked at this, and at the sight of it did Sora’s knees spin, hit with a Gravity spell, “Then how come your face is red?”

“I just took a shower,” Sora made an advancement, and was standing right in front of his best friend. Unaware, oblivious to Riku’s train of thought, and the way his eyes glided along Sora’s face.

That was very Sora-esque.

“You always think-“ his finger pointed, but it didn’t get far; Sora used to have quick reflexes, and when he found himself on top of Riku, his frozen body was engulfed in rapid flames. Especially from the way Riku’s digits locked around his wrist and remained so. Sora’s knees rested on either side of him, and Sora could _feel_ Riku’s hips against his.

“You’re a bad liar,” Riku’s too-honest statement sent Sora’s balance rocking, he could feel his outstretched arm shaking as it held him up to prevent their chests from touching directly. And if Sora let go-

“R-Riku.”

He was never going to get back up again.

“Someone is going to come in,” Sora defended, but his pink cheeks gave it away.

And Riku couldn’t resist.

Riku leaned his head back, gazing all of Sora’s face, and at that alone did Sora become speechless, hopeless of coming up with anything else to say. As if the water of his shower never stopped running down, dripping this awareness all over their bodies. Keeping Riku warm, and leaving a bubbling cauldron of senseless and want in the pit of his stomach.

Riku was trained to face strong enemies, to withstand a lot of strong things.

But no amount of discipline was enough to keep his curiosity away from Sora, to venture in this unspoken and unknown territory they had never trekked before. This adventure that had been so sudden, and how Riku wanted to know _everything_ about it.

“Sora…”

“Riku?”

Regardless of the warnings….

 

Riku leaned, Sora following as he allowed this unknown Gravity spell overpower him.

 

The future didn’t scare them at all.

And whatever lied beyond the morning,

 

They kissed.

 

 

Nothing was going to be like how it was before.


End file.
